


《期待落空的顶腿窝》

by Monday0627



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627





	《期待落空的顶腿窝》

我能把他撂倒，三秒钟以内。

 

堂本刚嘴里叼着一根薯条，眼神睥睨如同含了根烟，偏头和蹲在自己身边一块巴巴儿蹭鸡翅啃弄得一嘴油光的福田松崎吹着名为前辈的牛逼。

 

帝国剧院排练场角落能沦为暂时的美食汇聚处并非常态，一帮胆大包天的臭小子作死到地狱门口，不仅在座长容忍底线边缘胡乱蹦哒还来了个小天鹅踏步四小节混杂三百六十度托马斯回旋。

 

当然，这都不被座长骂绝对不是因为他们可爱，而纯粹是因为始作俑者是占据食物链顶端的存在，并无所畏惧。

 

嗯！哦！真的啊！好厉害！！

 

十米开外，绑着头巾穿着黑色运动服的人一脸严肃，汗珠顺着颊边线条滑落，手里握着把仿刀，在复杂缭乱的光影叠加间移动轻盈灵活，抿唇皱眉时的杀伐气息如同真正站在战场上的武士。刀刃当啷磕在对手武器上时，后辈都被那险些收不住的力道震得后退一步虎口发麻。

 

武力值显然不是身边这个抱着用花不完的炸鸡券买来的碳水化合物咀嚼且满嘴跑火车的人可以比拼的。

 

但有粮就是娘。

 

乖巧有眼色的后辈相当捧场，一个个面露惊叹之色夸张赞叹，然后手速飞快地抢走外卖盒子里面最后一包番茄酱。

 

 

不信？

探班的衣食父母听出言语中的浮夸与言不由衷，把小半根“烟”咽进肚子，缓缓挑起了一边眉毛。

 

啊……哪有？！刚桑的肌肉一看就练得很好啊！福田悠太反应最快，一抹嘴边的油脂含混不清竖起拇指给予肯定。

 

-你就是不信，你都写脸上了。

-信啊！！您看我满脸都是赤裸裸的崇拜啊！！

 

马屁拍过了头，其中不乏“光一桑在您这就是战五渣”“您可是再世奥特曼弗利萨”等缺乏智商判断的用语，堂本刚被这份冲着食物去的糊弄听得来了气，拿出纸巾把手指尖用力擦干净，狠狠丢了句“你俩等着”，便拍拍裤子后头不存在的灰尘，雄赳赳气昂昂径直冲着停下来拄着刀半叉腰站在那的堂本光一的背影走去。

 

松崎半块鸡翅含嘴里，对眼前进展冲福田瞪大眼睛。

 

你这是干嘛？！惹他对你有好处吗小老弟？！

 

我我我我我！！

 

福田欲哭无泪，他也没想到刚前辈说玩偷袭就玩偷袭，腿脚发麻不知道该不该站起来以身格挡——毕竟光一桑背后反应极其灵敏，一个反手过去伤着人可不是开玩笑的。

 

是，而且如果光一桑发现误伤的是刚前辈，那自己就遭灾了。

 

福田悠太憋着气不敢呼吸，堂本刚离那个背影近一步他的肺离爆炸就近一分。

 

对哦，上一个试图背后撂倒座长的人手上的石膏拆完了吗？松崎回忆起被堂本光一反扣手腕的酸痛感打了个哆嗦，确认自己的手仍然连接在关节上。

 

可那个圆圆的后脑勺偏偏角度打量着堂本光一的神色，然后撸起袖口活动了一下手腕扩展了胸肌。福田几乎捂脸发出哀嚎，下一秒就从指缝看见堂本刚张开手臂扑过去自后环住座长的脖子，一个腿窝顶过去，原本挺立的背影被突如其的袭击力度生生撞了一个踉跄。

 

完了。

完了。

完……？？？？？？

 

不到三秒。

两秒钟左右。

刚桑一点儿也没有跟他夸张。

福田还没来得及思考自己被座长扫地出门之后该去找点什么活计，一眨眼功夫就瞧见方才还厮杀在人群中的堂本光一被摁倒在地板上。

 

当然，与其说是被摁倒，不如说是座长接戏速度快自个儿趴下去的，动作比安达卢西亚还漂亮还流畅还利索。

 

……有谁看清过程没？

 

 

喂， 你这家伙，干嘛啦！！！

 

众目睽睽之下，堂本光一被摁倒在镜子跟前的画面太过有冲击力，揉虎口的后辈瞠目结舌盯着五米开外滚到一堆的两个人。

 

然而没有发生预料中血腥反手攻击的画面，宽大的排练室也没有回荡着凄厉的嚎叫。仿刀根本没有来得及发挥拄撑作用地滑到一边，堂本光一身上被扑了个人，他半躺在地上眼睛弯成一条线，埋怨相方胡闹碍事又笑开了脸伸手轻轻拍在袭击者身上。

 

另一只手甚至还微微搭护在堂本刚的腰际，一点也看不出有松开让他立刻起来的打算。

 

姿势有点微妙。

 

堂本刚回头，得意洋洋对着两位后辈挥挥拳头证明实力。

 

槽点太多一时无从吐起，福田松崎也忘了争抢盒子里最后一块鸡翅膀，总觉得有那么一股憋屈的气闷在胸口几乎呕血。

 

第一次玩这种游戏是什么时候堂本光一已经记忆不清了，但那一次他大概也是脑子都没动一下就老老实实顺势被张牙舞爪扑过来的小熊猫摁在地上的，而且没忘记回手护一把自己在下头当了人肉靠垫。

 

Kids的游戏不管过了多少年都依旧幼稚，十几岁黏糊在一起玩这招还能显得可爱活泼，渐渐大了就演变成一种介于奇怪的单方面竞技与暧昧肢体接触中间的存在。然而小学生与时俱进，游戏也在不断升级。堂本刚嫌目标太过轻易攻克，先是挑了反应不够激烈的毛病。堂本光一从善如流，下一次被顶腿窝时拿出了当年电视剧演伪娘的劲儿尖着嗓子喊色狼啊！！

 

是不是有病？！

 

期待大搜查剧情的警察先生一句“不许动搜身”还没出口，便一头黑线地咬牙切齿捏光一的腰让他不要不听导演的话随便跳戏。

 

于是从躺倒如同海绵，到有剧本，到即兴发挥。

 

比如，

 

“听说你是兵库力士，这么轻易地就被打倒看来不过是虚名。”

 

“主公让我来寻你，你束手就擒跟我回去吧！”

 

“随随便便来我的赌场来闹事，你的上封是谁？！”

 

还有，

 

“我不是嫌疑人，我被误伤晕倒了，急需要人工呼……”

 

一只爪子随即死死捂住了意欲转换戏路饰改演纯情剧本的嘴。

 

福田松崎“心服口服”地认同了刚前辈占领第一位的团内武力值排名，对着自己扶着头巾一骨碌从地上爬起来的堂本光一满心佩服。

 

哄媳妇高兴哄到这地步……他不赢谁赢？

 

倘若堂本刚仍然在学校念书，他最擅长的学科大概是等量代换，倘若写结业论文，标题当为《论33kg是如何制霸杰尼斯的》。

 

毕竟参照标准是打败了堂本光一。

 

堂本光一猜拳运气好，堂本刚能赢他，于是堂本刚猜拳能赢所有人；

 

堂本光一游戏打得遛，堂本刚抢了他人头，所以堂本刚游戏打得好；

 

堂本光一握力全事务所跻身前五，堂本刚能把他手腕扳平，因此堂本刚武力值事务所保底前四；

 

堂本光一飚赛车没人能把他速度压下来，堂本刚在副驾座一眯眼司机就老老实实降速，因此四舍五入……

 

 

的确，挺不讲理的。

可被他“打败”了的那位都笑眯眯地没觉得憋屈，别的“手下败将”纵然愤愤不平也只能闭嘴忍了。福田与松崎没咽下这口气，用一顿晚饭为注怂恿不知道发生了什么的寺西去后背偷袭顶座长腿窝——真不骗你，光一桑连刚桑都赢不了呢！他们信誓旦旦给担保，还拉过目击舞者做证。

 

“有事？”换衣服时感到后面的危机感，堂本光一单手反扣着嗷嗷叫的寺西光着上身走出乐屋，压着人到提出者面前，一身腱子肉看着要多吓人有多吓人。

 

遂得出答案，分人。

 

 

堂本光一不在乎输给同事，但也没有大方到把私生活那点小情趣拿出来跟别人分享。后辈死皮赖脸打听，他崩张脸说打不过就是打不过，刚的健身成果不是很好吗。

 

一并没说出口的还包括柔软的身体挨到后背的温意跟好闻的香水味道。

 

没大没小，还蹬鼻子上脸，第一次围观此类游戏现场时长濑就瞪着眼睛说光一你简直把他惯坏了。

这叫为艺术献身！没料想邻居路过，人工呼吸急救剧本被打断，堂本刚红通着脸蛋从地上蹦起来张口便反驳。

 

堂本刚不至于因为能赢过堂本光一就飘了，自己几斤几两心里门儿清楚面子上好看就满足。他跟光一玩玩就够了，因为吃准了光一会让着自己，绝对没有傻到跑出去跟别的人比试。倘若有人不服气来叫板，他都很沉得住气装模作样往旁边努努嘴，说你赢了光一再来赢我——趋利避害起来时的脑袋瓜贼灵光。

 

只要在他定的剧本里，那就得按照他想的来。

 

才怪。

 

 

晚饭后堂本刚肚子在客厅看了会电视节目闲得无聊，把遥控器啪嗒啪嗒来回调了好几个台之后把在腿上睡着的pan挪一边去健身房找光一。健身房里关着灯，人不在，大概是去卧室换衣服了。果然，主卧门缝里泄出亮光，一个人正光着上身背对着门口站在衣柜跟前翻找干净的T恤衫。

 

恶作剧心顿起，堂本刚屏住呼吸，悄悄把门推开，一点一点往里面挪，乘光一正要把找到的T恤衫套头上，顺着同样的路线从后扑了过去。

 

喂——！！

 

……

 

哎？？？？

 

手刚刚搭上光一的肩膀，还没来得及顶着膝窝把人往床上摁倒，自己眼前却忽然被转身蒙上了黑色的棉布料失去视野，没来得及反应过来下一秒天旋地转，腰际也被用力扣住，重力平衡丧失，自己反而被压着仰摔在了宽大柔软的床上。

 

后脑勺被手掌接垫着，要不然可够他好一阵子晕眩了。

 

等一等。

 

是不是哪里……不大对？

 

百分百的成功率栽了大跟头被打破，堂本刚好半天明白过来自己被反偷袭了。他手忙脚乱在面前乱扒弄开挡在脸上的面料，一句骂没来得及出口，果然看见光一正双臂撑在自己两边，脸离得很近。

 

流畅的肌肉线条更是触手可及。

 

不是他的剧本。

而且……他也想不出来台词了。

 

额……这次是意外。偷袭人士脸颊以肉眼可见速度蒸红，结结巴巴硬着脖子为自己辩解，像极了那只被淋了番茄酱的芋圆。

 

不意外啊——“手下败将”笑眯眯，倾身亲亲他唇角——今天是爱情动作片剧本。

 

哈？？？？？

 

芋头圆子的导演大权被剥夺，自己的膝弯被托起然后分到某个暧昧至极的弧度。所有的抱怨都被堵回唇瓣，新晋编剧心满意足地把在排练厅的脑洞续作完成。

 

 

-开个价吧，要多少过夜费?

 

-滚！！这可不是我期待的发展啊！！


End file.
